The Healer Challenge : Healer and Surgeon
by Ptronille
Summary: CHALLENGE : Complete AU ! Harry has always led parallel lives, one as a Muggle in the Dursleys' household, another as a wizard in Hogwarts. Each time he falls asleep in one life, he wakes in the other. Now, he's a healer AND a surgeon... Conditions inside
1. The challenge

_The idea came to me just a few moments ago. Since I stopped writing fanfictions a long time ago (two years, really, but it feels like a lifetime), I probably won't write it but I wanted to read it or at least to see it exploited. So here it is :_

**Parallel Lives : Surgeon and Healer**

_**Or what I'd call **_**the Healer challenge**

Challenge plot (which is, of course, optional. But hey, this is a challenge, isn't it?) :

Harry has always been living two perfectly parallel lives : one as a Muggle in the Dursleys' household, one as a wizard at Hogwarts. Each time he goes to sleep, he's 'sent' over to his other life. When he turns seventeen, the two lives are still separate but close :

- in his muggle life he is a doctor (more precisely a surgeon) with "special abilities" (which means he uses magic to treat his patients)

- in his wizard life he is a healer with "special knowledge" (which means he uses his muggle knowledge of things such as cells, or the machines muggles use to better treat his patient, and possibly cure "terminal curses" such as lycanthropy, vampirism, ...)

In this challenge :

**First, please note that you are of course free to discard any of the following propositions. I'm posting them because I saw the story like that...**

- there must be HarryHermione (my favorite) or HarryLuna or HarryAny-other-girl-as-long-as-it-is-not-Ginny OR no romance at all.

- Harry must have had a different experience at Hogwarts : Ron mustn't be his friend (for the simple reason that I don't like him... :P) and he must have gone to one of the three other Houses. That means, no Gryffindor, because 'patient, gentle and kind' (which is the qualities I think a doctor must have) is sooo opposed to Gryffindorish behaviour. Harry must have wanted to become a doctor his whole life, that's why I'd see him better in another house, such as Hufflepuff (he's a worker), Ravenclaw (he's clever), Slytherin (being a doctor is his lifelong ambition).

- He must have had some kind of agreement with Severus Snape (= for example, help in Potions when researching new ways of treatment)

- He must be excellent at Transfiguration, even more so than McGonnagall (that can be easily justified seeing as he's studied cells and everything: he knows how to change things down to their very core), be 'good' and not 'excellent' in DADA, be rather poorish at Potions (which is why he calls on Snape)

- We must see Remus

- Harry mustn't have any death wish/suicidal thoughts : he has been through a lot but he wants to live his life most of all. Life is sacred to him

- He must regard Dumbledore in a different way as canon (non-specified though, could be 'grandfather' as well as 'manipulative old bugger')

- He mustn't hate anyone, except perhaps Bellatrix and Voldemort... I just can't picture him hating or killing anyone

- He must AT LEAST ONCE face a very difficult situation, i.e. be forced to heal someone he hates (like Bellatrix).

- The whole Voldemort situation must either already have been resolved (meaning Voldy died on Halloween and Harry's just the BWL, or the final battle has already gone past) or will have to be resolved in a different and creative way (meaning Harry doesn't really kill him. Like, strip him of magic or something... Transform him into a red-eyed owl... :P)

- The story IS set post-Hogwarts though you can have a few chapers to sum up Harry's childhood and school years.

- Harry must have new glasses or no glasses at all. (Just the thought of these horrid, round-framed glasses... urgh !)

- There can be any kind of other HP 'clichés' like Werewolf!Harry, Severitus, ... I'll be happy to read them anyway ^^ !

Well, I KNOW these are a LOT of conditions, but I imagined it that way and that's how I'd have written it most likely. I'll of course forgive you is you forsake a few of the conditions.

As for me, well, I've abandoned writing fanfictions a long time ago, but if I take it up again one day, I'll probably write the story. If it is the case, I'll warn you.

BUT EVEN IF I PUT MY PEN TO MY PAPER, THE CHALLENGE IS STILL ON !!!

Anyway :

**PLEASE WARN ME IF (AND WHEN) YOU DECIDE TO TAKE UP THIS CHALLENGE. PUT THE TITLE IN A REVIEW OR A PM OR EVEN AN EMAIL. IN RETURN, I'LL POST THE TITLES OF THE STORIES IN A SECOND "CHAPTER".**

If you have any questions regarding the plot, well... I can maybe discuss it with you, though that was just a spur of the moment idea.

Now, ladies, gentlemen, to your pens and keyboards !

Readers, enjoy !


	2. Fanfictions related to the challenge

Here is the list of the fictions that answered my challenge:

_Not-So-Magical Medicine_, by **Comic Nerd** (who has my many thanks as she is the first).

You can find it here: (FFnet) /s/5392565/1/Not_So_Magical_Medicine

Or on her profile: (FFnet) /u/1789713/Comic_Nerd

I'm sorry for the messy links, but you know how it goes on this website... Hard to put a working link ! ;)

Thanks again !

Ptronille


End file.
